Ramen at 1 in the Morning
by Onokiyo
Summary: It's 1 in the morning, but who else could it be scavenging the ramen cupboard storage?College Au. Pre-relationship.


**Ramen at 1 in the Morning**

Synopsis: Naruto and Sasuke are room mates. College Au. Pre-relationship.

 _It's 1 in the morning, but who else could it be scavenging the Ramen cupboard storage?Au. Pre-relationship. Drabbles._

Thanks to those who've read, reviewed, faved, and alerted my first fic "Keep Your Sharingan on Teme"! I'm currently working on a continuation for it, but it ended up harder to do than this one. In the meantime please enjoy this story.

So here I am , sitting at the desk, working on a paper due tomorrow. Yes, I know it's pretty late, or pretty early depending on how some people see it. But the paper is almost done and unlike certain people (Sasuke) I need the last minute push to create a paper that wasn't as dull as my room mate.

I went to the cupboard. Just a little cabinet fixed atop the refrigerator and took one of the last few cups of ramen. It was ramyun, but whatever. It'll do in a pinch and Koreans actually do know how to make the instant stuffs. This one even had a tiny naruto atop it. I put boiling water over the block of the taste, deep fried block of instant, glorious wheat. After pouring the delectable powder I went back to my seat, waiting for the 3 minutes it takes to cook.

I slurped happily at my ramen (ramyun).

Hour passed and another hour, my hands were tearing up through my hair and the paper was still 85% percent done. It just needed that last inspiration to connect everything, then I'd be done. My stomach gurgled loudly. I remember there was one last cup of ramen (ramyun) left. Time for an energy fix! Ahh the life of a student, studying and munching till the crack of dawn.

At 1 in the morning, I hear noises from the kitchen. Strange. Nobody but my room mate lives here and the teme was busy probably hanging out in some after dinner party somewhere with the other overachievers. A noise clattered and I could hear doors opening. Is it a thief? A waft of of another ramen (ramyun) hung in the air. Someone was there, and the person was eating my emergency ramen (ramyun) stock supply! Emergency food supply is a college student's lifeblood so I jumped into the room, to apprehend the ramen (ramyun) stealer.

There, sitting on the table, was the cold block of ice that was Uchiha Sasuke himself, chopsticks in hand and munching delicately on a few stands of noodles hanging from his chopsticks.

I gaped. Mister Uchiha Sasuke, who had earlier called the cups as empty caloric bowls of saturated fats, himself was eating my trashy ramen (Ramyun. Naruto kept reminding himself)

"Hey, teme. Decided to join us trashy ramen lovers. "

"Na-naruto?! What are you doing here? I thought you were over at Kiba's. "

Looks like I wasn't the only one who thought their room mate wouldn't be at home tonight.

The bastard placed down the chopsticks down, his eyes wides at being caught and face blushing.

 _Who knew the bastard could look cute._

"Change of plans." I shrugged. "I forgot I had a paper due tomorrow."

"Figures." Sasuke sneered, but it was harder to look intimidating with a light pink blush dusting the face.

"You should eat more ramen." I blurted out.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke looked a bit out of place. _Score!_

"It makes your cheeks redder."

"I-idiot!" "Uchihas don't blush!"

Except this one did in increasily redder shades. It looked pink as Sakura's hair.

"You owe me a ramen cup."

"Tch. I'll pay you back. "

"Another form of payment."

Sasuke frowned.

"What else do you expect from a cup of instant ramen?"

"This."

And Naruto swooped down, lips on lips.

Sasuke sat there shocked. He didn't move even after the kiss was over.

"This, and you have to eat ramen with me, _real_ ramen, sometime. After my paper is done."

Sasuke flustered, his pink face now approaching shades of tomato.

Naruto hummed. Today was going to be a good day.

 **A/N:**

This fic was inspired while reading through countless fics with Naruto eating ramen and so at 1 in the morning I was also craving for ramen. Damn you Naruto. There goes the diet.

While editting I noticed some typos, one of which were:

Mister Uchiha Sasuke, who had earlier called the cups as empty caloric bowls of saturated fates, himself was eating my trashy ramen

empty caloric bowls of saturated fates. Lol. And now I have an idea where Ramen becomes reason they will meet . The synopsis will go like this:

It was destiny or so Naruto thought when he found his love as Naruto accidentally tripped and spilled Ramen all over him.

Since a few days writing "Ramen at 1" I ended up eating instant ramen 4 times in the next few days. Groan. I thought I finally kicked away that habit. And now my stomach is aching. (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)


End file.
